


True Love's Kiss

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: Michael passes out, and it's up to Eleanor's kiss to save him
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 3





	True Love's Kiss

_So what is this i heard of True Love's Kiss?" Michael asked, curious._

  
_"Well...um...It's a kiss that break through any outside forces, including magic and curses. For instance, if one person is cursed into deep sleep, that kiss can wake them up" Eleanor explained._

  
_"Does it have to be all romantic?" Michael asked._

  
_"No, no! True Love's kiss doesn't has to be on the lips or between lovers like between a parent and child" Eleanor said blushing._  
\---------------------------------------------  
It feels like yesterday since Eleanor explained the concept of True love's kiss to Michael, but it has been 4 weeks, she got out and was ready to start her not so normal day, suddenly, Janet popped up with a panicked tone.

  
"Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor!" Janet exclaimed, frantically. Eleanor yelped in shock from the sudden appearance. "Janet! what is it?!" Eleanor exclaimed. 

  
"It's Michael...he's....Shawn's worried, The Judge is worried, I'm worried and i'm-" Janet exclaimed. Eleanor's face turned from shock to worry, something was wrong, she can feel it. "Janet, just tell me what happened" She said. 

  
"I...He passed out and he's not getting up!" Janet exclaimed. Eleanor looked at Janet, both stunned and confused, Michael's a demon, he couldn't just pass out. "That's impossible, he's a demon he can't even go to sleep" Eleanor replied.

  
"Well he shut down and....I'll just show you!" Janet exclaimed, grabbing Eleanor's hand. Eleanor and Janet teleported to where Michael was, Eleanor walked up to the scene and her eyes widened in shock: Michael was on the ground, not responding and unconscious. Shawn and the judge were trying their best to wake up the demon.

"Hey, dingus! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Shawn shouted.

  
"This isn't working, we need to do something!" The Judge exclaimed. Eleanor went to Micheal and shook him, looking into his closed eyes. "Hey bud, wake up, it's me, Eleanor!...What happened, did you do this, Shawn?" Eleanor said while turning to Shawn. Shawn shook his head in disapproval. "I did not do this, nor the judge or Janet, he just passed out on his own" Shawn exclaimed.

  
"And we don't know how to him wake up!" Janet yelled in worry.

  
"Calm down, I think we can find a way to settle this" Eleanor reassured.  
===================================  
Michael was set on the couch in Tahani's couch, Everyone looked at him. "So he shut off by himself, how many chances of that happening?" Chidi asked.

  
"I say 35%, I'm not sure how it happened though, but need to find a way to wake him up" Janet said. Jason came in with Cymbals. "Dudes, I have an idea, noise makes people wake up, so I will do just that" He explained. Jason clapped the cymbals and made as much noise as he could, he then stopped after a few minutes, he looked at Micheal: he didn't wake up. 

  
"Any other ideas?" Janet asked. Chidi threw water on Michael's face, much to everyone's shock. "What? It woke other people up" Chidi said.

  
"Well, it didn't work!" Eleanor exclaimed. Janet then got a machine out, everyone looked at it. "What is that?" Jason asked. "A machine that wakes up people, like that one Futurama episode" Janet explained. Janet activated the device and it grabbed Michael. The device shook him, yelled at him to wake up, hits him at the wall, shoots fireworks near him, and blared horns, it stopped after some minutes.

  
"Well I did what i can do, keep going!" Janet exclaimed. Everyone tried their best to wake Michael up, from beating him to yelling at him, from shaking the couch to blaring an airhorn. But no matter how many times they tried to wake him up, Michael wouldn't wake up, Janet sighed.

"Well i guess that's it for him" She sighed.

  
"He's asleep forever" Shawn sighed.

  
Eleanor went to Michael, who was doomed to be asleep forever, she went towards him, a few tears in her eyes. "Bud...you can't respond to us, but i'll respond to you, and I speak for everyone to say thanks for everything, and even if you're a demon, you deserve to be in The Good Place...I love you...as a friend of course....but I love you" Eleanor confessed.

  
Eleanor then kneeled down and kissed Michael on the forehead, Everyone watching with a sympathetic look. Then, just as all hope seems lost, Michael started to stir, Eleanor jerked up and saw that the demon was waking up. "What?....what happened?" Michael asked. Eleanor laughed as she hugged Michael in relief. "You're awake!...wait, were you doing this to make me kiss you?" She asked, playfully.

  
"No, i did not do that, I wasn't even planning on passing out like that, it came out of nowhere, one thing i was feeling strange, then i feel over and blacked out" Michael exclaimed. 

  
"It's true!" Janet proclaimed.

  
"I'm just glad you're ok, but how did this happen? I'm not even in love with you" Eleanor questioned. 

  
"Didn't you remember what you said?" Michael asked.

  
Then something stuck and played in Eleanor's head, "No, no! True Love's kiss doesn't has to be on the lips or between lovers", She realized it: Her platonic love saved Michael. "My kiss of friendship saved you" Eleanor said. Michael nodded as he hugged Eleanor, everyone joining the hug, Once, just this once, a friendship kiss saved someone.


End file.
